


Pickle Jar

by ladydragon76



Series: 13 Nights of Yule 2020 [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Grimlockreallywants that pickle.
Series: 13 Nights of Yule 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049276
Comments: 24
Kudos: 39





	Pickle Jar

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** 13 Nights of Yule 2020  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Grimlock  
>  **Warnings:** Nonce  
>  **Notes:** Prompt: Pickle Jar.

The battle was over, leaving just the smoke of a still-smoldering building as the Decepticons flew away. Grimlock watched Starscream as the Seeker twisted in the air for one last parting shot.

"Oh, you can see he wants into that pretty flying one's pickle jar."

"Grandma!" gasped a second human voice.

Grimlock looked down at the tiny organic pair. The elderly woman stood as tall as one so delicate and frail could, hands on her hips and bespectacled eyes large behind the glass. The younger clasped her grandmother's elbow, supporting and restraining, mouth dropped in shock still.

"Pickle jar?" Grimlock asked, foregoing his usual speech patterns since no one else was close enough to hear who would note it as odd.

"I saw you lookin', boy," the old woman said, a smirk curling over her wrinkly little face.

Grimlock couldn't help but grin behind his mask a bit in response. Old humans were kind of the best. "That Seeker just tried to kill my family members."

"Pfft." She swatted a hand in the air dismissively. "Sweetie, I was still in France during the war, and sexy Germans were still sexy. I know that look."

"A look you could magically see through my mask and visor?"

The old woman pointed a bony finger at Grimlock's face and wiggled it confirmingly before turning away to toddle off, gaping granddaughter in tow. "Ain't no shame in it, sweetie," she called back.

"Ain't no shame in what?" Wheeljack asked, startling Grimlock into spinning around.

"Missed."

Wheeljack eyed up his eldest creation in that way parents the universe over and since the beginning of time had when they didn't believe them but didn't see the point in arguing or digging further. "Uh huh. Hurt? Ratchet's asking for a list."

"Nah, I'm fine." Grimlock gestured after the pair of women. "So are they." And now to make his escape and hope it never got brought up again. Especially since Grandma was right. Grimlock absolutely wanted into Starscream's pickle jar, which was why he'd missed.

Oddly enough, Starscream could have hit Grimlock too, but he'd instead shot into the side of a building well away from the Dinobot and the humans he was protecting.

**Author's Note:**

> [CLICK HERE](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) to learn more about me!
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
>  **Feedback**
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction (regarding the fic tho please)
> 

> 
> **Author Responses**  
>  This author replies to comments, mostly with a simple but heartfelt 'thank you' in acknowledgement of said comment, but longer replies happen as feel natural.  
> If you don't want a reply, for any reason, just put a 'whisper' up front or at the end, and I will simply and quietly appreciate your comment without responding. ^_^


End file.
